The present invention relates to a picture frame assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a picture frame assembly which comprises a plurality of picture frames.
A conventional picture frame can display a picture. Two conventional picture frames can be fastened by a fastener. Once two conventional picture frames are assembled to become a picture frame assembly, it is difficult to detach the picture frame assembly.